


Last Request

by Rogue21



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Game(s), Reference to Kill Yourself quest, Sexual Content, Zer0's identity is seen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue21/pseuds/Rogue21
Summary: After the defeat of the Warrior, the Crimson Raiders held Jack prisoner for execution and now he has one last request for the Vault Hunter who defeated him.





	Last Request

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in my head for a couple days and finally wrote it down, it's not very long but I had an itch to write it.

“Looks like Jack has a last request and apparently it’s you,” Lilith said to Zer0 who sat cleaning his sniper.

“Why me?” Zer0 asked calmly.

“Probably because you were the one who took him down, probably wants to get in one last word before he’s executed,” Lilith guessed. Zer0 stood up and placed down his sniper.

“I shall see to this,” he said and left the building to find Jack who was in a special Sanctuary holding cell.

 

* * *

 

Jack was chained up by his hands hanging down in the middle of an empty room with a solitary light and no windows. Zero noticed how beaten up he was looking, Brick probably had something to do with that. Handsome Jack merely smiled as Zer0 approached.

“Well if it isn’t the Vault Hunter who took me down, still alive after all I’ve done to you,” he said.

“Why did you call me?” Zer0 asked plainly, no hinting or playing around, he wanted a straight answer.

“You’ll want to come closer for this,” Jack said. Zer0 obliged and walked to Jack so that they were face to face, inches apart. “Do you remember when I told you jump off Lover’s Leap and you did?” Zer0 stared him down, of course he remembered, he needed the Eridium and it was an easy job, he’d done worse in his past.

“I vaguely recall,” Zer0 answered.

“You remember what I said, that if you did it, you were my bitch,” Jack told him. Suddenly in a swift movement Jack, had pulled his chained hands around Zer0’s neck and pulled him in, trapping him. “Well now I’ve got one more job for you bitch, I want one last piece of immense satisfaction before I’m killed by your bandit friends and you’re giving it to me.” Satisfaction, what kind of trick was he pulling?

“What a dirty trick,” Zer0 commented. “To ask me for this request, soon you’ll be dead.”

“But I’m not dead yet and I’m not asking for you so suck my dick, just to use those eight digits you’re sporting to do the work, you might wear a helmet but I can tell you’re thinking about it, I don’t know if you’re human or alien and I don’t really care, but I know I’ll be the first you’ve had in a long time,” Jack said, his dirty smile laced with eagerness. Zer0 hated to admit that he was right, he had jumped off Lover’s Leap because he was told to, the flaw of his field of work, get asked to do something and you do it, no questions asked. He never told Lilith how he willingly became Jack’s bitch that was his own secret to keep. And this would be his second secret to keep.

“You want to be touched?” Zer0 asked as he gripped Jack’s crotch. “I’ll touch you real good you dick.” Jack chuckled and groaned slightly.

“Please do,” he said as the assassin, open the button and zip of his trousers and pulled out his half-mast cock, he was expecting this. Zer0 was quick to get to work, maybe to get this situation out of the way, maybe to piss him off, but by god did those four digit hands work, even the thick leather felt good against his skin. Zer0 rubbed him, a mixture of slow and fast, sometimes even grinding against him, eyes never locking with his, or would that be too shameful.

“Oh baby that is it, you don’t want to look at me while you do this?” Jack asked him.

“No,” Zer0 answered him.

“Look at me assassin,” Jack demanded. Zero obliged and stared down him as he rubbed, thank God for the helmet. “There we go, that’s what I like to see, now tease me.”  
“With pleasure,” Zero answered. Three syllables, not exactly a stanza but it was close enough and Jack was getting his dues, and Zer0 would have to live with the fact that he gave Handsome Jack a hand job for the rest of his life.

“Take off that helmet and kiss me, do it!” Jack ordered. Zer0 removed one hand from Jack to press a button as the helmet seemed to dissolve from his head and Jack got a look at a youthful humanoid face with jet black hair and pure black eyes and skin with a pale pink hue.

“Alien,” Jack muttered before Zer0 pressed his mouth against his to shut him up. Jack moaned against Zer0’s mouth, enjoying the pleasure of this. Even when he was a prisoner of the Crimson Raiders, the Vault Hunter was still his to toy with. Jack gasped for air, close to his climax as Zer0 leaned in on his shoulder, biting into his coat to keep himself quiet.

“Oh fuck, I’m I’m…fuck,” Jack breathed as he came over Zer0’s gloved hands and his body suit. “See that’s what I like about you Zer0, you do what I ask.” Zer0 said nothing and let go of Jack’s wet twitching cock.

“I did what you said,” Zer0 told him as he looked at Jack.  
“And you’re still my bitch, but you may want to put me back the way I was, lest your friends find out what you did,” Jack said. There was low but audible growl from the assassin as he put Jack’s cock back and into his trousers and did them up. Zero wiped down the semen from his suit and gloves, it had stained but only slightly.

“You can go now,” Jack said and moved his hands back freeing Zer0. He wanted to punch to Jack, but he knew the bastard would probably enjoy it and simply left him. Zer0 pressed the button on his suit and his helmet appeared again.  
“When your last breath comes, I hope it is my real face, that you have pictured,” Zer0 said and turned away from him.

“I ain’t gonna die, I’m Handsome Jack,” Jack said. Zer0 left the cell and decided that he needed to be somewhere high to think and shoot things. As he headed to the network to go to Three Horns Divide, he saw Lilith approaching him.

“So what did Jack want from you?” she asked. Zer0 paused and was silent before finally answering:

“Nothing.”


End file.
